The new job (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: Three years after the Inception job, Arthur is approached by the government. They ask him to gather a team and break into a man's mind to find out what they did and where a girl that was kiddnapped two years ago is. Will his team agree to do a job like that again, or will they back out.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be an Arthur x OC story. Like inception,**

**Bold- Dream 1/ Author's note  
**_**Bold Itallics- Dream 2  
**__Itallics- Dream 3  
_Regular- Real life  
Underline- Flash back/ time change

* * *

She was walking down the street when she was grabbed. "What- LET ME GO!" The 18-year-old girl yelled kicking at the people who had kiddnapped her.

(2 years later) (First person: Arthur)

"Are you Arthur?" a man in a black suit asked me. It was three years since the inception job, and I had a feeling that this had something to do with that. "Um, yes I'm Arthur." That men glance at each other, "We need you to come with us." I nodded, "One second, let me grab my jacket." My brown leather jacket was on my desk, I had just arrived at my house when the men had knocked on the door. I would have run, but I didn't feel like they were here to kill, or even hurt me. Once I followed them to a car and they put something over my head. "We're not allowed to let you know where you are till we arrive," the men explained to me.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" I asked. The men hesitated, "We're with the government. Everything will be explained when you get to the destination." I could tell that they weren't going to say any more, so I didn't ask anything. The car stopped and I was gided out into a room and the thig was taken off me head.

"You are Arthur, one of the people who has gone through inception?" a woman's voice came off to my left. I groaned on the inside, "Yes, I've gone through inception. If you count stopping at the 2nd dream." The woman's voice seemed more urgent, "Who else was with you?" It had been a long time since I though of the group, "Cobb, Eames, Adraine, Yusuf, and Saito. Those are all of them, exept for the mark."

The woman appeared infront of me. She was about 40 or so, red-brown hair, fair skin color, and hazel eyes. I tried to make sure that this wasn't a dream. I remember getting up, going to work, driveing back and getting put into a car by these people then droven here. Okay, not a dream. "If I may ask, why am I here?" "My daughter, she was taken two years ago, and now we got a message, a ransom for her. It's way to much for us to be able to pay. I need someone to find out where she is. You and a team will be paid more than what it's worth to do this."

I knew I was going to regret this, "Okay, I'll get a team, but do you have one of the people holding her?" The woman nodded. "Thank you, thank you very much." I nodded and called Cobb, "Cobb, I need you to meet me at my place. It's important. And bring Eames, Adraine and Yusuf."

(2 years ago when the girl was kiddnapped)

"Tell us what you know." the man demanded. "I don't know anything! I already told you!" Tears were steaming down her face as the man held a gun to her temple. "You're lying. I know you know the information, now tell me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Chapter 2! Sorry it's short, I don't mean to drag the out the story, I just don't know what to do at this part. Torture, maybe, but I really don't know. This may be confusing, SORRY! When I watch inception I get confused as CRAP it's not funny at all you leave for like 2 minutes and you miss half the movie -.- i dislike like it. not the movie, the was you miss everything. Arthur may be refered to as Art.**

**This will be an Arthur x OC story. Like Inception,**

**Bold- Dream 1/ Author's note  
**_**Bold Italics- Dream 2  
**__Italics- Dream 3  
_Regular- Real life  
Underline- Flash back/ time change

* * *

(Arthur's home)

"Why did you call us here? I have to get back to James and Phillipa soon." Cobb said sitting on the corner of a table. Eames was sitting in a bar stool and drinking a soda. Arthur had a pretty okay sized house. It was two stories, two bedrooms, living room that was most of the bottom story with a bar build into the kitchen. There was three bathrooms and a full acre back yard. "Big house Art." Eames observed spinning in a circle.

"Yeah, I know. Now the reason I called you guys here." Arthur stepped aside to reveal the government people who had 'grabbed' him th first time. "Wait, wait, wait, what are they doing here?" Cobb shot up. "The government wants us to do a job." Arthur explained, "A girl was kidnapped two years ago and the parents want us to find out where they're holding her." Eames got out of the chair, "How do you suppose we do that? Hm? Go into the parent's mind?"

"We have one of the kidnappers, now, is what we are asking possible?" Arthur let the government people speak. "Simple extraction, that's all? Just get the location of this girl?" Cobb seemed not to trust the government people. They nodded, "Now do you accept the job?"

(1 Month after being kidnapped) (First person)

I had tried to escape about 10 times at least. That wasn't counting the times I got outside. These people wouldn't let me go, no matter what. I had tried everything I was willing to do, nothing worked. There was a knock, then the door opened. "Now, one last time. Tell Us What You Know."


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! JK i don't celebrate christmas... -.- don't ask i have explained thousands of times to my friends so lets say... religion ok? Now... Chapter 3!**

**5 minutes in the real= 1 hour in the dream**

**This will be an Arthur x OC story. Like inception,**

**Bold- Dream 1/ Author's note  
**_**Bold Italics- Dream 2  
**__Italics- Dream 3  
_Regular- Real life  
Underline- Flash back/ time change

Note: combinations such as _**Bold underlined italics- still in past, dream 2**_ Also note only the thing that tells you what it it is (_ _ _ _) is shown above

* * *

(2 Months after being kidnapped) (First person)

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STUPID SAFE AND CODE!" I had been there for about two months. These people kept asking for the same thing over and over. A safe? I have no clue where it is, a code? I have no clue what the code is. "If you're not going to give us the location of the safe, or the code, we'll have to take it from you," a man in a mask said, "get the machine."

**(2 Months after being kidnapped [dream 1]) Still First person**

"Tell us where the safe is," the man demanded. How did I get here? A knife was pressing against my arm. "You know the funny thing about dreams? I can tourture you all I want, even kill you but it won't do a thing to you physicaly. It'll only wake you up, but you feel all the pain." The man sliced my arm, and I cried out in pain. This went on for hours, well in the real world I knew it was only minutes. I remember the pain, then the dream collapsing. I felt the sensation of falling then waking up.

(Governmet building)

"So, I see you convinced them to do the job," the woman said. Arthur nodded, "Took about 30 minutes till I got them all to agree. Now, who's the guy that we're going into their head." Adriadne's mouth dropped, "Wait, you don't even know who's head we're going into?!" Arthur got defencive, "Hey, they wouldn't tell me until I got a team together. That's why I'm asking now."

"The man's name is Fer Camerano, he's got almost nothing on his backround. I'm almost certain that his subcontious has been trained to defend itself. Here," the woman handed Arthur the file. "Great," he muttered taking the file, "another like Robert Fischer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I made up some random age for Arthur**

**Okay trivia!**

**The second dream in the beginning of the movie, who's subconscious were they in. (The palace like place by the water)  
The first person to guess correctly will either, A) get a character in the story, or B) be an architect for a room or building in one of the dreams**

**(With out the sedative and other stuff used for inception in the movie {going into Fischer, Yusuf, Arthur, and Cobb's mind}) 5 minutes in the real= 1 hour in the dream**

**This will be an Arthur x OC story. Like inception,**

**Bold- Dream 1/ Author's note  
**_**Bold Italics- Dream 2  
**__Italics- Dream 3  
_Regular- Real life  
Underline- Flash back/ time change

Note: combinations such as _**Bold underlined italics- still in past, dream 2**_ Also note only the thing that tells you what it it is (_ _ _ _) is shown above

* * *

(Government base)

"Bloody hell Arthur, you just convince us to do this and not tell us you have absolutely no clue at all of who's head we're going into." Eames patted Arthur's shoulder, "I'm proud, I'm rubbing off on you." Arthur walked away from them and sat in a chair by the desk. He practically was shoving his face into the file. "Whao, wait I know her."

He pulled a picture of an 18 year-old from the file. She had dark brown, just a shade lighter than black, hair. Hazel eyes that were mostly brown, and pale skin, like she rarely ever went in the sun. The woman looked like she would cry, "That's her, the one that was taken. He might have her in his subconscious." Arthur looked slightly confused, "Why would that be?"

The woman smiled slightly, "Once she's in your head it's harder than you'd think to get her out, lots can vouch." Eames smirked slightly. "Ariadne, we need you to build the dream, soon," Arthur seemed more serious than before. "I need to get something." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the building. He was more stressed then before.

(Flash back 3 years before)

He was out getting coffee when she practically ran into him. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, I'm sorry, I'm just really distracted." She had coffee which had spilled all over his shirt. She was about 17, about 6 years younger than himself. She was the only person that he had met on the street that was beyond nice. "It's okay," Arthur laughed slightly. "I, I'll pay for the dry cleaning, or the cost of another shirt like it. Here, this is my number, so I can pay for whatever's easier for you." She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Arthur glanced at the number. "I'm sorry, I'm late for a date with my parents, I have to go."

Arthur watched her run off toward a fancy, his type of restaurant. He noticed what she was wearing for the first time. Her hair was up in a, sloppily yet elegant, pony-tail. She had a black dress that stopped mid-thigh, with black tights. He looked at the number again, had all the numbers. He checked to make sure she hadn't taken anything, everything was there.

He went and got his coffee, which with the line took about 20 minutes, only to go back outside to see the girl who had spilled coffee on him walk out of the restaurant clearly angry. A man between 35 and 40 was walking after her. "Honey, they didn't mean it like that!" The man was yelling after her. "Go away dad," the girl kept walking. She had yet again run into Arthur, lideraly. "Oh my, I'm sorry. Twice in one day." Arthur looked at her and say that she was going to appologise, again. "Hey do you need a lift, I was going and you seem like you don't want to talk to him." Arthur nodded to the man heading toward them.

She didn't hesitate to say, "Sure, okay." She followed him to his car, a Camaro. Nothing over the top, it was just a black Camaro, but she seemed to admire the car for a second before getting in. "My parents would never let me get a car like this, but one can always dream." Her father looked beyond mad as he saw her get into Arthurs car. "So, where to?" Arthur said turning on the engine. "Take a right here." She never told him an adress, just directions. It was about 5 minutes till he reached the Frost residence.

"Here's fine." She got out, but turned and leaned in the window, "I wanted to thank you again, most people are never so nice." Arthur smiled, "I'm not most people."

(Where the girl is being held)

After about 2 months her captures had let her have things like an ipod and computer, but they blocked and social networking. She could go and post stories and play games but they had to go through the people. Right now she was singing to a Pink song she had seen on Itunes, Bridge of light.

"When you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
While the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light  
On your feet, I made a storm  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars, it's straight up the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun  
Let's not let their anger get us lost  
And the need to be right cause us way too high costs

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Only love can build us a bridge of light."

"Knock knock," the only guy she had friended from the kidnappers, everyone else she could careless for. "What do they want now?"

Her friend smiled, "The same as always."


End file.
